


Greed

by gilbert_theloli_nightray



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilbert_theloli_nightray/pseuds/gilbert_theloli_nightray
Summary: Jack will do ANYTHING to bring Lacie back





	Greed

"After befriending a child of misfortune, it will be easy to open the abyss. It will be easy to retrieve Lacie from her prison. I must make sure neither of the children learn of this plan."  
Jack smiled wickedly. He changed it to amusement and happiness when Vincent and Gilbert came over and tugged on his jacket.  
"Would you like to play with us, Jack?"  
Vincent smiled up and Jack rubbed his head.  
'One day, I will use you.'  
"Sure. We can play as long as you want to."  
Gilbert and Vincent smiled as Jack played with them. He sighed after two hours when the two finally had to leave.  
"I have Vincent and it will be easy to get him to come to me, now I just have to convince him it would be good to open the door and a way to get around Oswald."  
He decided to retire to his room where no one could hear these thoughts. He laid in his bed and thought over the plans.  
"I will use that child to my advantage. Lacie will return. When she comes back, she will run to me. There is no Levi, so I will be the one she will come to." He walked around. "Lacie will be mine and everything will be perfect after that. I won't let anything come between us. I will even dispose of Oswald if I must."  
Jack pulled out a book with all his plans and notes in it. He skimmed everything over.  
"And I believe Miranda would be the perfect one to dispose of him. She does want his head." He laughed. "This will be even easier than I thought."  
He closed his plans and locked them in the door. He figured now was a good time to check how well his plan would work. The Baskervilles were busy with Gilbert and Vincent, his family was out, and, as far as he knew, Miranda was free at the moment.  
"These people are so easily fooled. I would feel sorry if it wasn't so funny." He sighed. "Maybe I was around Levi just a little too much if that last part just came from my mouth. Oh well. I have him to thank for this."  
The thought of what could possibly happen to the two children didn't even cross his mind as he went off to see Miranda.


End file.
